Somos tres
by sara fenix black
Summary: Lily aparece de noche en el apartamento de James con una noticia que darle... ¿cómo se la tomará el chico?


Hola!!!!!!

¿Pueden creerlo? Hoy cumplo un año de estar en como escritora y a la vez publico el capítulo 50 de mi historia favorita. Para celebrarlo he escrito un pequeño one-shot song-fic. Es muy corto, basado en la canción "Somos tres" de Franco De Vita. Espero que les guste.

(A los lectores de SFP&SFB: no desesperen. Mañana publico, es que me he atrasado contestando reviews atrasados…)

.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-

**_Somos Tres_**  
.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-

James Potter estaba solo en su apartamento ese lluvioso lunes en la noche. No tenía nada planeado aparte de llamar a su novia Lily y acostarse a dormir temprano. Ese día el entrenamiento en la academia de aurores había estado muy duro.

Cuando se disponía a tomar el teléfono llamaron a la puerta. Momentos después, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de abrir, una mujer entró a la casa. Iba totalmente empapada, sus cabellos rojos goteaban a ambos lados de su rostro y temblaba ligeramente.

James se quedó paralizado, sin saber que decir, no tanto por el aspecto de la chica, como por sus ojos verdes que estaban bañados en lágrimas. Se arrecostó la a puerta llorando y dijo gravemente:

-Todo terminó James.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ella entró con sus vestidos mojados  
y su espalda en la puerta apoyó  
y mirándome me dijo llorando  
todo terminó._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué? –preguntó James sin entender.

-Lo que oíste. Todo terminó. – Lily empezó a llorar descontroladamente. James, bastante alarmado, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Tranquila Lily… estás demasiado nerviosa. Pasa y siéntate para que hablemos con calma.

La pelirroja se dejó guiar por James hasta la mesa del desayunador en la cocina.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Té? ¿Café?

-Café está bien –logró decir la chica entre sollozos. James se puso a prepararlo inmediatamente. Luego le trajo una toalla para que se secara. Lily lo hizo un poco temblorosa. James se acercó a ella y alargó una mano para acariciarle los mojados cabellos.

-Cálmate Lil… nada puede ser tan terrible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
_Pasa y siéntate que estás muy nerviosa  
espera un poco te preparo un café  
y mi mano se extendió generosa  
y dije: cálmate._  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La chica negó lentamente. James le sonrió con dulzura.

-Dime lo que pasó Lily. ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo siento James. No quería ponerte en esta situación… de verdad que no.

-¿Qué situación? ¿Hay… hay otro?

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso? –dijo Lily mirándolo con furia y tratando de incorporarse, pero James se lo impidió.

-Lo siento Lily, de verdad. Es que apareces de repente en mi apartamento llorando y me dices que todo terminó y que no querías ponerme en esta situación… no sé que pensar.

-No sé si querrás ser parte de esto. Sé que tus planes son disfrutar de la vida y conseguir el puesto de auror lo antes posible. Vives obsesionado, hablando de eso todo el tiempo y…

-¡Lilian Evans! ¿Acaso no sabes que nada es más importante que tú? Si tú me necesitas todo eso va a ser secundario. Tú eres mi prioridad. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme qué pasó?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
_Qué fue lo que pasó  
por qué está situación  
hay acaso un intruso entre los dos  
es que acaso no crees en mi amor  
adonde tú vayas sabes que iré yo.  
_.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lily no replicó nada. Parecía estar meditando las palabras de James. El chico empezó a ponerse nervioso. Sirvió dos tazas de café y puso una delante de la chica.

Lily tomó un sorbo lentamente. Luego, levantó la mirada hacia James, se acomodó unos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja y dijo pausadamente.

-Somos tres.

-¿Qué? –dijo James sin entender- ¿quiénes? ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Tres qué?

-James… -dijo la chica pausadamente y con semblante serio- tú y yo… somos tres. Estoy embarazada.

La expresión de James era de absoluta estupefacción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
_Y mientras tanto ella seguía callada  
ocultándome quién sabe que  
hasta que con palabras pausadas  
dijo: somos tres. _  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sé que no lo planeamos, y como te dije supongo que lo ves como un contratiempo a tu tan bien planeada vida.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó James gravemente- ¿cuánto tienes?

-Un mes. Y sí estoy segura. Tampoco estaba entre mis planes y lo sabes. Pero voy a tener este bebé.

James asintió lentamente.

-Dentro de ocho meses estará aquí James. Piensa muy bien si lo quieres, o si no esta será la última vez que me veas. Me iré y tendré a nuestro hijo.

-¿Cómo puedes venir a decirme eso Lily? –dijo James viéndola molesto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
_Pasarán solamente ocho meses  
y un tercero entre nosotros habrá  
así que piensa si de veras lo quieres  
o me marcho ya.  
_.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mira James, este niño es tanto tuyo como mío, por eso vine a… -empezó a decir la pelirroja enfureciéndose, pero él la detuvo.

-Lily –la calló James- ¿tan poco confías en mí? ¿Realmente crees que te voy a dar la espalda y dejarte sola en esto? ¿Qué no entiendes aún que te amo y eres todo en mi vida? ¡Esta discusión no debería siquiera existir! ¡Por supuesto que quiero al niño! No era parte de nuestros planes… ¡pero es maravilloso! ¿No lo crees así?

-¿De verdad lo crees? –preguntó Lily tranquilizándose de pronto y con un brillo especial en la mirada.

-¡Sí¡ -dijo James acercándose a ella, abrazándola y besándola- ya nos las arreglaremos con él o ella. Bienvenido sea. No sé como pudiste pensar que te dejaría por esto.

-Lo siento James –dijo Lily sonriente, visiblemente recuperada- es que cuando lo supe, vi nuestros planes derrumbarse, y Petunia me dijo que probablemente te enojarías y…

-¿Petunia? ¿Qué sabe ella sobre mi? Lily… ¿no te alegra a ti?

-Claro que sí. Si te quedas a mi lado, es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar. Pero no será fácil.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
_Qué fue, qué pasó  
no tiene discusión  
bienvenido sea un tercero  
entre los dos._  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya verás que podemos con esto juntos –dijo James- y además, si no dudas más de mi…

-¿Sí? –preguntó Lily extrañada al ver la expresión repentinamente nerviosa de James.

-… podríamos formar una familia formalmente. Lily… ¿te casarías conmigo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
_Yo te haré mi esposa si tú quieres  
porque adonde tú vayas sabes  
que iré yo.  
_.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No hay nada que quiera más en esta vida.

James sonrió y la besó. Nada los separaría hasta la muerte.

.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos los que me han leído y me han apoyado durante este año en fanfiction… a todos ustedes dedico la historia.

Ahora… ¿me dejarían un review?

Sara Fénix Black


End file.
